


Apple Of My Eye

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hitomi is dealing with internalized homophobia so warning for that, Hitomi’s crush is pretty one-sided, Kyoko goes to their school, Lesbian Madoka, Madoka is a useless lesbian, Madoka isn’t a Magical Girl, Oneshot, there need to be more KyoMado fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Madoka and Kyoko are gay for each other
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Shizuki Hitomi, Kaname Madoka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Apple Of My Eye

Apples were Madoka’s favorite fruit 

They hadn’t always been. Strawberries were her favorite for the longest time, but this week, there was something different. Apples were sweeter, the crispness was perfect, the red of the outside was always so shiny and smooth. And she had Kyoko to blame. 

Ever since Kyoko had transferred to their school, Madoka hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her. How long and pretty her hair was, and how Madoka wanted to run her fingers through it or brush it out. That fang she had for some reason, that made her already perfect smile even better. And how she always had some kind of snack with her: chips, pocky, but normally it was apples. 

“Madokaaa? You still with us?” Sayaka waved her hand in front of Madoka’s face

“H-huh?” Madoka jumped. She had been staring out the window.

“Were you thinking about that senpai again~” Sayaka asked teasingly

“Wh- no it’s not like that-“ 

“Senpai?” their friend Hitomi wondered allowed “I didn’t know you knew any of the boys in the higher grades.”

Madoka saw Sayaka cover her mouth to hold in laughter 

“A boy, yeah right-“

“Ahem,” the teacher cleared her throat “You are in groups to work on the assignment, not to gossip!”

“Sorry Miss!” Madoka squeaked, and pretended you go back to the paper, though Hitomi had already finished most of the work for them

“What do you mean by that Sayaka..?” Hitomi asked, quietly this time “You don’t mean Madoka-“

Sayaka put her head on her desk “Madoka I’m so sorry I thought you told her already...” she mumbled

“It’s ok Sayaka...” Madoka said, not looking up. She had meant to come out to Hitomi a while ago, but the timing was never quite right... And she knew what the response would be. She didn’t want to hear that phrase again 

“B-but girls can’t love girls-“ Hitomi was cut off

“Oh screw you,” Sayaka said, looking up to glare at her “Don’t even try and act like you haven’t been making heart eyes at Homura since she moved here.”

“Shut up, she might hear you!” Hitomi said, bright red “And I have not!”

Madoka glanced across the room where Homura was sitting. Homura had asked to be in her group, much to Madoka’s surprise, but the limit was three, and she already had Sayaka and Hitomi. Now, Homura was with two of the girls that always followed her around. “Homura’s Harem” Sayaka called them. Hitomi never admitted it, but she was a part of the group that was in love with Homura Akemi, and it was almost funny to watch. Sad, but funny. 

Hitomi was still blushing and trying to deny her obvious crush, while Sayaka grilled her for the comment earlier. 

Girls can love girls, Madoka thought to herself as the bell rang for lunch. It was time for the best part of the day

—

“Hiya Madoka-Chan,” Kyoko said as she slid next to her at the table 

Madoka smiled at her. Madoka had the best smile, Kyoko thought to herself, it was like a ray of sunshine. 

“Kyoko-Senpai!” Madoka hugged Kyoko, which took her by surprise 

“Woah, we just saw each other this morning,” Kyoko said jokingly. She wasn’t complaining 

“I just wanted to hug you,” Madoka said, smiling again 

Kyoko wanted to cry, she was just too cute 

“So anything interesting happen in class today?” Kyoko asked, when Madoka let go

“We had to do a boring assignment and Hitomi was being Hitomi again,” Sayaka groaned from across the table. Mami, who was sitting next to her, looked concerned 

“Oh dear...” she said “What was it this time.”

“Just the usual ‘girls can’t love girls’,” Sayaka answered, annoyed “I know she’s just having a hard time understanding her her feelings, but she pisses me off.”

“I can knock some sense into her,” Kyoko said, making a fist and punching her other hand. Mami glared at her “What? Anyone who says shit like that to my Kohais-“

“Violence is not the answer here, Kyoko,” Mami said

“Psh, whatever,” Kyoko rolled her eyes and got an apple out of he bag

“I agree with Mami...” Madoka said, slowly, looking up at Kyoko with wide eyes “Please don’t hurt Hitomi, she’s still our friend.”

Dammit

“Well I can’t say no to that face,” Kyoko sighed “‘sides, I was only kidding,” she said as she pulled a pocketknife out

The other three girls stared at her. 

“Chill, it’s for the apple,” Kyoko laughed as she cut a slice “Want some, Madoka?” 

“S-sure,” Madoka said, going a little red 

Kyoko and Madoka shared the rest of the apple, and far too soon, lunch was over. 

Kyoko and Mami walked back to class together. Kyoko slung her bag over her shoulder and glanced at Mami, who was smiling at her. 

“What?”

“Oh, nothing,” Mami said. Kyoko raised an eyebrow and Mami continued “You and Madoka seem to be getting along well is all.”

Kyoko felt her face flush “And what about it.”

“You two are cute.”

Kyoko smiled “She’s totally into me, right?”

“It’s incredibly obvious, yes,” Mami laughed “Though you’re not much better.”

“I am too!” Kyoko cried “I’m super cool about it.”

“You don’t share your food with anyone else, Kyoko,” Mami said, and Kyoko cursed under her breath “But if it makes you feel any better, she definitely hasn’t picked up on it.”

“Maybe I’m actually subtle then!”

“Or maybe you just fell for a useless lesbian.”

—

Madoka hugged her pillow tightly against her chest. Texting her would be so easy. But at the same time it was the hardest thing in the world. 

What if she didn’t want to talk? What if she was busy? What if she was actually annoying her?

She pressed the send button, turned her phone off, and hid under the covers. 

‘hey kyoko ^-^’

After a moment that felt like it took forever, Madoka heard the notification, and looked at her phone. 

It was a meme from Sayaka. Madoka was just typing out the ‘lol’, when she got a message from Kyoko

‘Heyyy, you’re still awake? It’s suuper late’

‘you never sleep at a decent time, why should I?’

‘It’s called hypocrisy my dear kohai~’  
‘Plus, I’m out fighting witches’

‘pls be safe ;-;’

‘I’ll be fiiiine ^-^’  
‘I just got done with my patrol anyway. I’m actually kinda close to your house, I could stop by~’

Madoka felt her heartbeat pounding in her head as she typed out ‘sure!’  
She turned her phone off and quietly slipped out of bed. Her parents had gone to bed a few hours ago, and her baby brother fell asleep even earlier. Madoka was very careful not to wake any of them up. 

As soon as she stepped outside, she saw Kyoko waiting for her. 

“Hi,” Madoka whispered, not wanting to disturb the silence of the night

“Hi,” Kyoko whispered back, smiling down at her “Wanna go somewhere?”

“Where would we go?” asked Madoka, almost breathlessly. Her heart was beating even faster now. 

“Anywhere,” Kyoko replied “I could take you back to my apartment and we could watch T.V together. Have a sleepover? I could probably carry you there, you look light,” Madoka giggled at that suggestion “Or I have a blanket and some apples, we could have a picnic.”

There was a slight pause before Kyoko’s last suggestion. 

“Or...” She trailed off and leaned a little closer “I could kiss you goodnight and we could do all of the other stuff tomorrow.”

Kyoko didn’t move. She was waiting for Madoka. 

“O-only if you want to of course,” Kyoko seemed a little nervous, but it didn’t last long. Madoka’s heart felt like it was going to explode. She closed the gap between her and Kyoko, quickly, and pressed her lips on hers. She pulled away, her face burning up

Kyoko laughed “You good?” Madoka nodded, to flustered to say anything “Maybe tomorrow I should show you how to kiss for real,” Kyoko said with a wink, causing Madoka to blush even more, if that was possible 

“I-I-“ Madoka tried to form a coherent sentence 

“You should be getting back to bed Madoka-Chan,” Kyoko said “We’ll see each other at school tomorrow.”

“Y-yeah, see you at school, tomorrow,” Madoka managed, as she made an awkward motion with her arms, trying to convey all the emotions she was feeling, and turned back to her house

Before she got to far, she felt Kyoko’s arms wrap around her from behind, and her chin on Madoka’s shoulder

“Goodnight Madoka-Chan,” Kyoko said as she hugged her “Love you~”

Madoka turned into Kyoko’s arms “I love you too, Kyoko-Senpai.”

This time, it was Kyoko was bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2 in the morning because there was a severe lack of KyoMado content in the world
> 
> I’m sorry if this isn’t the greatest, writing isn’t my strong suit


End file.
